La Princesse des Grenouilles
by Zena1
Summary: Remus n’aime pas la boue, mais Emily adore ça. Ça et jouer avec des grenouilles. Et comme Emily est sa princesse, Remus met ses pieds dans la boue et chasse les batraciens. C’est ça l’amour. Mais Remus devient différent... alors sa princesse s’envole...
1. Chapitre 1

La Princesse des Grenouilles

Chapitre 1

Remus a cinq ans la première fois qu'il rencontre une princesse

Remus aime jouer avec des tracteurs dans le sable. Le sable sec. Remus n'aime pas le sable mouillé, ça colle partout, même entre les orteils. C'est plus difficile pour faire des châteaux, mais c'est pas grave. Remus n'aime pas faire de châteaux de toute façon. C'est pour les princesses, et Remus n'est pas une princesse.

Il le sait parce qu'il a un livre avec des princesses. C'est tante Rosie qui lui a donné. Papa aime pas ça que Remus regarde les princesses, mais Remus le fait quand même parce qu'il trouve que les images sont belles. Il y a de jolies couleurs. Et toutes les princesses, elles ont les cheveux très longs et de grandes robes. Remus n'a jamais vu de princesse. Il commence à penser qu'elles n'existent pas pour vrai.

Il y a du bruit dans la maison à côté. Il n'y a jamais personne d'habitude. Mais ça ne dérange pas Remus. Tant qu'il peut creuser des tunnels pour ses tracteurs, il est content.

Un moment donné, Remus relève la tête, parce que toujours penché, ça finit par faire un peu mal. Il voit quelque chose, près de l'étang. Il ne voit pas très bien à cause du soleil, alors il s'approche. Il commence à être un peu tanné de son tracteur de toute façon.

Quand il est suffisamment près, Remus est surpris de voir une petite princesse. Ses cheveux sont très blonds et, quand elle se penche, ils caressent le haut des herbes. Sur sa tête, la princesse porte un chapeau rose comme ses bottes de pluie. Sa robe est blanche, mais il y a des taches de boue dessus. Remus ne savait pas que les princesses pouvaient être sales.

- Attrape-le ! dit la princesse en se tournant vers Remus.

Remus ne comprend pas ce qu'elle veut dire et alors une grenouille atterrit sur son soulier. Remus est tellement surpris qu'il fait un bond par en arrière. Il n'aime pas le sable mouillé et il n'aime pas les grenouilles.

Il relève la tête et la petite fille le regarde avec des yeux bleus et sévères.

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas attrapé ? demande-t-elle avec un poing sur sa hanche.

- Euh… j'avais pas envie, ment Remus.

- Tu as peur des grenouilles ?

- Non ! J'ai pas peur !

Remus trouve que la princesse n'est pas très polie. Il songe qu'il était bien mieux avec ses tracteurs.

- Si tu n'as pas peur, alors prends celle-là, fait la princesse en lui présentant une grenouille autour de laquelle elle fait une cage avec ses mains.

Remus hésite, mais il ne veut pas que la princesse pense qu'il est peureux.

- Okay alors, fait Remus.

Réticent, il présente ses deux mains et se retient de ne pas fermer les yeux quand la petite fille y dépose la grenouille. Quand elle se met à bouger dans sa paume, Remus se retient de justesse de ne pas la laisser tomber par terre. Mais il finit par trouver que ce n'est pas si désagréable. C'est un peu comme des chatouilles, mais en un peu plus gluant.

- C'est quoi ton nom ? demande la princesse.

Remus a presque oublié qu'elle était là tant il est concentré sur ce qui se passe dans ses mains.

- Remus. Remus Lupin.

La petite fille semble surprise.

- Remus ? demande-t-elle et sa bouche se tord en une petite moue. C'est pas un très beau nom ça.

Remus fronce un peu les sourcils en rougissant. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un n'aime pas son nom. Décidément, il aurait mieux fait de rester tout seul dans son carré de sable.

- C'est pas très gentil, fait remarquer Remus.

- Oh… désolée, mais j'aime mieux Remy. Alors maintenant, je vais t'appeler Remy.

Remus n'est pas trop certain d'aimer ça, mais il ne dit rien.

- Je m'appelle Emily, dit la princesse.

Emily lui fait un grand sourire et Remus oublie aussitôt qu'il n'aime pas trop se faire appeler Remy.

- Est-ce que tu es une princesse ? demande-t-il.

Emily réfléchit. Elle arrache un pissenlit qu'elle fait tourner dans ses doigts.

- Je sais pas. Il faudrait que tu le demandes à ma maman.

Mais Remus n'a pas besoin de le demander. Il sait qu'elle en est une. La princesse des grenouilles.


	2. Chapitre 2

La Princesse des Grenouilles

Chapitre 2

Remus s'est réveillé tôt parce qu'il a entendu la pluie. Il est content parce que qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de grenouilles, mais triste parce qu'il va avoir de la boue dans ses bottes.

Remus pousse ses couvertures en bas de son lit. Il enlève le haut de son pyjama mais c'est difficile parce que sa tête reste coincée. Il met les vêtements que sa maman a préparés pour lui la veille. Il oublie de changer de caleçon, mais ce n'est pas très grave.

Remus s'habille tout seul depuis longtemps, mais il a encore de la difficulté à attacher les bretelles de sa salopette. Alors il tient sa salopette d'une main et son toutou de l'autre et descend rejoindre papa dans la cuisine.

Après avoir attaché la salopette, papa fait des céréales pour Remus et, pour que ça goûte meilleur, il rajoute des tranches de banane et un peu de sucre. Mais le sucre, c'est un secret. Il ne faut pas le dire à maman. Elle pense que ça fait des trous dans les dents. N'importe quoi.

Quand Remus sent que son bedon est bien rempli, il va chercher son imperméable, son chapeau et ses bottes. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les bottes de pluie, c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin d'attacher les lacets. La fermeture éclair de l'imperméable, c'est un peu plus difficile à manier, mais Remus est capable.

Ce matin, papa aide son garçon à attraper des grenouilles et Remus trouve que ça va beaucoup plus vite quand on a un adulte. Les adultes sont rapides et ils ont des grandes mains.

- Remus, regarde ! chuchotte papa en pointant quelque chose dans les herbes hautes.

Remus se retourne tellement vite qu'il manque de glisser dans la boue. Dans la direction que pointe son père, Remus voit une grosse grenouille, _très_ grosse. Il lève des yeux interrogateurs vers papa qui précise que c'est un crapaud.

- Essaie de l'attraper, dit papa.

Remus aimerait beaucoup pouvoir l'attraper. Emily serait contente. Alors il s'approche lentement. Papa murmure quelque chose, mais Remus ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte. Lorsqu'il est suffisamment près… il attaque ! Et la seconde suivante, il a quelque chose de froid qui gigote dans ses mains. Remus est un peu surpris. D'habitude, ça saute beaucoup plus vite ! Mais ça doit être parce qu'il est grand, maintenant, il est meilleur.

Papa a un grand sourire parce qu'il est fier de son grand garçon. Remus pose le crapaud par terre et papa fait un petit dôme autour avec sa baguette pour pas qu'il s'enfuie.

Remus reste assis dans la boue à regarder le petit animal brun-vert sauter et se cogner contre de la vitre invisible. Puis il entend des floc floc derrière lui et se retourne.

- Salut Remy ! dit Emily.

- Regarde ! lance fièrement Remus en désignant sa proie d'un grand geste de la main.

- C'est toi qui l'as attrapé ?

Ses yeux sont tout ronds et Remus est content qu'elle soit impressionnée.

- Ouaip, fait Remus en rentrant ses mains mouillées dans le fond de ses poches.

- Wow !

Emily est tellement contente qu'elle saute sur Remus et tous les deux tombent par terre. Pendant un moment, il a envie d'être fâché contre Emily parce qu'à cause d'elle il a de la boue dans son manteau, mais alors elle lui donne un bec sur la joue. Donc la boue, ça devient moins grave.

- C'est le plus gros crapaud que j'ai vu de _toute_ ma vie ! dit Emily. Tu crois qu'on peut lui apprendre des tours ?

Remus n'en a aucune idée mais croit que ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Alors Emily et Remus passent beaucoup de temps à mettre les grenouilles et le crapaud en rang et à les faire sauter chacun leur tour. Aujourd'hui, c'est particulièrement difficile parce que les grenouilles sont tannantes. Mais parfois, Emily fait de la magie et les grenouilles l'écoutent. Et quand Remus et Emily arrivent à faire de la magie en même temps, les grenouilles sont encore plus sages. Mais dompter un crapaud, ce n'est pas si facile.

À la longue, les grenouilles réussissent à s'enfuir et alors il ne reste plus que Remus et Emily. Mais ce n'est pas grave parce qu'ils vont sauter dans les flaques d'eau et essaient d'éclabousser le plus loin possible. Remus est assez bon à ce jeu et ça lui fait oublier qu'il est trempé.

Puis Emily trouve quelque chose d'intéressant. C'est un trou. Un gros trou plein d'eau dans la terre. Emily a une idée.

- On pourrait jouer à la magie ! fait-elle avec des yeux brillants. Faire de la potion magique !

Remus aime bien l'idée alors il fait le tour de la maison avec Emily pour trouver des ingrédients. Ils mettent du sable et du gazon. Ils déchiquettent des feuilles pour faire comme des épices qui flottent. Ils trouvent aussi des petites baies rouges que les enfants n'ont pas le droit de manger, mais les oiseaux oui. Remus trouve une grosse branche pour brasser la soupe. Ils rajoutent de la boue pour que ça soit plus consistant. Ils utilisent aussi un vieux papier d'emballage, deux bouchons de bière rouillés et un clou. Remus met même la plus vieille de ses petites autos, celle qui est brisée.

- Hmm, ça a l'air bon, fait Remus en brassant la soupe à deux mains.

- Ça c'est une belle potion magique ! Oh, regarde !

Emily sort ses mains de ses poches. Elle a trouvé des arachides et un vieux mouchoir qu'elle laisse tomber dans la potion.

- On pourrait en donner à boire aux grenouilles, suggère Remus.

- Oui ! Pour qu'elles arrêtent de sauter !

- Ou pour les transformer en chocogrenouilles ! Mmm…

Remus masse son bedon. Il commence à avoir faim.

- Ou pour les faire danser !

Emily tourne, tourne sur elle-même comme une ballerine rose. Elle enlève son imperméable et la pluie tombe sur sa robe verte et la rend foncée, comme la peau d'une grenouille.

- Emily ! Tu vas salir ta robe et ta maman va te chicaner.

Mais ça ne la dérange pas de se faire mettre en pénitence. Remus, oui.

- Mais moi je suis une grenouille ! chante Emily. Alors j'ai besoin d'être mouillée !

Et elle continue à danser et à tournoyer et Remus sourit en la regardant parce que c'est joli de voir ses cheveux voler. Mais il jette aussi des regards aux fenêtres de la maison d'Emily parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui sautille dans son ventre et ce n'est pas parce qu'il a faim…

- Fin du chapitre 2 -


	3. Chapitre 3

La Princesse des Grenouilles

Chapitre 3

Remus regarde les nouveaux crayons d'Emily avec de grands yeux, comme si c'était des jouets précieux. Il n'a jamais eu d'aussi beaux crayons.

- Quelle couleur tu veux ? demande Emily en les étalant sur la table devant eux.

- Euh… bleu.

Bleu, c'est pour dessiner les nuages. Emily lui tend le crayon et Remus le prend entre son pouce, son index et son majeur. Il connaît le nom des doigts maintenant.

Emily a déjà commencé à dessiner et Remus l'imite. Il fait attention à ne pas peser trop fort sur la feuille pour ne pas abîmer la pointe feutrée.

Il arrête pour regarder son nuage et remarque qu'il devient gris… et ensuite noir !

- La couleur change ! s'exclame Remus qui n'a jamais rien vu de tel.

- Bah oui, dit Emily qui n'est visiblement pas surprise. Les crayons font toujours ça.

- Pas les miens, murmure Remus en fixant son nuage redevenu bleu.

Les jouets d'Emily sont toujours spéciaux. Ils font des drôles d'acrobaties ou sautent partout en chantant des chansons. Pourtant, elle préfère souvent jouer avec les jeux de Remus. Peut-être qu'elle trouve ça plus relaxant.

La surprise passée, Remus recommence à dessiner. Il essaie tous les crayons, même le rose, et sourit en regardant les couleurs qui changent.

Emily tapote la table avec le bout de son doigt.

- Ma mère dit qu'on va partir bientôt.

Les doigts de Remus se crispent et son crayon fait un trait sur la feuille. Tant pis, son soleil ne sera pas rond.

- Partir où ?

- Dans notre autre maison, je pense.

Les yeux et la bouche de Remus s'ouvrent sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il ignorait que les gens pouvaient avoir plusieurs maisons.

- Tu as une autre maison ?!

- Oui.

- À quoi ça sert d'en avoir deux ?

- Je sais pas. Je crois que ça sert à en avoir une petite et une grande.

- Et… est-ce qu'elle est loin ton autre maison ?

- Je pense, oui.

Remus baisse un peu la tête. Il y a quelque chose qui fait drôle dans sa gorge, comme si un raisin y était pris.

- Si tu pars, alors on pourra plus jouer ensemble.

Ce n'est pas une question. Remus a déjà eu des amis qui ont changé de maison et jamais ils ne sont revenus pour jouer.

- Peut-être que oui, dit gentiment Emily en changeant de crayon. Tu pourrais venir te baigner dans ma piscine…

Il regarde par la fenêtre les branches du saule qui se fouettent les unes les autres. Il y a un éclair. La pluie tombe fort. On dirait que les nuages non plus ne veulent pas laisser partir Emily.

- Est-ce que tu vas t'en aller pour toujours ?

Elle relève la tête et réfléchit, le crayon appuyé sur le coin de sa bouche rose.

- Je pense pas, dit-elle finalement. Maman dit qu'on va revenir quand ça va être encore l'été.

Le prochain été… c'est loin quand on a cinq ans ! Ça ou jamais, ça veut presque dire la même chose.

Remus n'a plus envie de parler. C'est lourd quand il avale et il se sent comme quand sa maman lui raconte des histoires tristes. Il reprend un crayon, un vert cette fois, et le fait glisser sur le papier mais ça n'est plus aussi intéressant qu'avant. Les couleurs changent et ça ne lui fait plus rien.

- Remy…

Comme réponse, il fait un bruit avec sa gorge parce que ça semble trop difficile de juste dire «oui».

- Est-ce que tu vas te rappeler de moi quand je vais revenir ?

Emily regarde le sol en le demandant et ses petites épaules sont affaissées. Le bout de son crayon feutre est immobile au-dessus de la feuille.

- Ouais… je pense, répond Remus.

C'est quand même difficile à dire, c'est tellement loin ! Il serre son crayon plus fort dans sa main en se demandant si Emily se rappellera de lui, elle.

- Et… Remy…

- Oui ?

- Tu sais… quand on va être grands… est-ce que tu vas vouloir te marier avec moi?

Remus relève la tête pour se rendre compte qu'Emily le fixe avec ses grands yeux bleus. On dirait qu'elle a peur qu'il dise non.

- Je… ouais, okay.

Elle sourit et Remus sent que la boule dans sa gorge rétrécit. Il continue son dessin en s'appliquant encore plus que d'habitude. Emily recommence à dessiner aussi, alors ils ne parlent pas pendant longtemps.

Quand il a terminé, Remus signe son nom dans le coin en bas de la page. Il n'est pas certain d'avoir utilisé les bonnes lettres, mais ça ne fait rien. Il tend la feuille de papier sous le nez d'Emily qui relève aussitôt les yeux.

- C'est pour toi, fait Remus. C'est toi avec une grenouille.

- Oh… mais c'est quoi le jaune sur ma tête ? demande Emily en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est une couronne…

- Tu m'as mis une couronne ?

Ça semble lui faire plaisir.

- Oui… parce que… parce que tu es belle comme une princesse.

Remus sent qu'il est gêné, son visage est chaud. Emily s'étire par-dessus la table et lui donne un bec sur la joue, ce qui n'aide pas du tout.

Emily regarde le dessin longtemps, puis le plie bien comme il faut et le met entre les pages de son cahier pour pas qu'il s'envole.

- Emily…

- Oui ?

- Je… j'ai pas envie que tu partes.

La boule est revenue.

- Moi non plus.

Elle ramasse ses crayons et les remet un par un dans la trousse.

- Est-ce que tu veux des biscuits ? demande Emily.

La tête de Remus remonte aussitôt dans les airs.

- Des biscuits au chocolat ?

- Ahan.

- Okay alors !

Remus bondit sur ses pieds et laisse Emily le prendre par la main jusqu'à la cuisine. Il aime les biscuits au chocolat, mais il aime Emily encore plus.


	4. Chapitre 4

La Princesse des Grenouilles

Chapitre 4

Remus a placé toutes ses figurines sur le plancher du salon. Il en a vingt-sept, il les a comptées. Ses figurines préférées sont du côté des gentils, les autres du côté des méchants. Elles sont bien en rang. Tout est prêt pour jouer.

Mais Remus n'a pas envie.

Alors il se contente de les regarder, son menton accoté sur ses genoux. Et il les compte encore.

Il a deux capitaines. C'est ceux qui sont sur les chevaux. Ils sont les plus forts. Il en avait un troisième avant mais il a perdu sa tête lors d'une bataille contre un dinosaure.

Il a quatorze figurines qui ont des fusils.

Six soldats sont à genoux avec leurs fusils.

Et il y a cinq figurines qui ont seulement des longues vues. Celles-là, Remus les mets toujours du côté des méchants parce que, franchement, ils ne sont pas très utiles durant les batailles. Alors c'est sûr que les gentils gagnent.

Juste comme Remus finit de compter, sa maman entre dans le salon.

- Qui va gagner la bataille ? demande-t-elle.

- Personne, répond Remus entre ses genoux.

La main de maman se pose sur sa tête, caresse les cheveux châtains. Mais Remus est grognon quand même.

- Pourquoi ? demande sa maman.

- Parce que.

Il attrape la figurine la plus proche et la lance dans la boîte. Puis il en lance une autre, et une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elles y soient toutes passées. Puis il se rassoit, ses bras fermement croisés devant lui et fixant le bout de ses orteils.

- Parce que quoi ? demande encore maman avec une voix douce comme une chanson.

- Parce que. J'suis tanné de jouer tout seul, bon.

Remus fronce les sourcils encore plus en rajustant ses bras croisés sur son petit torse.

- Tu pourrais appeler un ami de l'école, suggère maman avec un petit sourire réjoui.

Mais ça non plus, Remus n'a pas envie.

Ses amis d'école ne sont pas très amusants. Joseph passe son temps à parler de dinosaures. Rien d'autre ne l'intéresse. Lucas, lui, triche toujours et Remus ne trouve pas ça juste. Quant à Nathalie, elle ne veut jouer à rien d'autre qu'au papa et à la maman.

- Pas envie, fait Remus, renfrogné.

- C'était plus amusant avec Emily, n'est-ce-pas ?

Maman prend Remus et l'assoit sur ses genoux. Il ne proteste pas, il a envie de se coller.

- Moui, avoue-t-il contre l'épaule de sa mère.

Elle lui caresse le front, repoussant les cheveux trop longs qui lui tombent toujours dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimais le plus faire avec Emily ?

Remus ne prend même pas le temps de penser. C'est une question facile.

- Les grenouilles, c'est sûr ! Chasser les grenouilles ! Et aller se baigner dans le lac aussi.

- Tu te souviens, tu avais peur des grenouilles avant, fait maman, amusée.

- C'est vrai ! lance Remus en riant. Quand j'étais petit j'avais peur.

C'est relatif, bien sûr, puisque ça fait à peine trois mois qu'il « était petit ».

- L'été prochain, tu vas pouvoir recommencer à jouer avec Emily et les grenouilles.

Remus arrête de sourire et presse son visage dans le cou de sa maman.

- … Je sais… mais c'est dans longtemps.

- Est-ce que tu es triste ? demande maman.

- Juste un petit peu.

Elle caresse son dos avec sa main. Elle donne des bisous dans ses cheveux.

- Tu sais, Remus, ça va être l'Halloween, bientôt.

- Oui, dans quinze dodos.

- Exactement. Il faudrait choisir en quoi tu veux te déguiser.

Remus fait un petit « o » avec ses lèvres. Il n'y a pas encore pensé. Joseph, lui, a déjà choisi son costume de dinosaure. Lucas se déguise en loup-garou. La mère de Nathalie lui a déjà confectionné une robe de princesse. C'est absurde. Elle ne peut pas être une princesse, elle n'est pas assez jolie et ses cheveux ne sont même pas blonds.

- Est-ce que tu as des idées ? demande maman.

Mais Remus ne sait pas trop. Les dinosaures et les loups-garous, ça fait un peu trop peur à son goût.

- Je sais pas, dit-il avec un air dépité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'être un crapaud ? propose maman avec un clin d'œil.

Remus fait semblant d'y réfléchir même s'il a déjà décidé que c'était la meilleure idée du monde.

- Je pourrais être le plus gros crapaud du moooooonde entier ? demande-t-il avec des grands yeux qui font sourire maman.

- Évidemment ! On va te mettre du rembourrage _partout, partout_, _partout_ ! fait maman en chatouillant le bedon de Remus qui se tord de rire dans ses bras.

Remus continue à rire encore après que les mains de maman aient cessé de le chatouiller. Il se redresse ensuite et enlace ses petits bras autour du cou de sa mère.

- Je t'aime ! dit-il en la serrant très fort.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon petit crapaud d'amour ! Et tu sais quoi ?

- Non.

- On pourra prendre une photo de toi déguisé en crapaud pour l'envoyer à Emily. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Elle va trouver ça drôle !

Remus descend des genoux de sa mère et la prend par la main

- Est-ce que tu veux venir jouer dans les feuilles avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, mon trésor.

Content, Remus sautille jusqu'au vestibule, y enfile son manteau et ses souliers. Puis, il saute jusqu'à la cour en faisant des « Rabbit ! Rabbit ! Rabbit ! ».

Il sera le plus beau de tous les crapauds.


	5. Chapitre 5

NA : Sincèrement désolée pour le délai ! Les cours, toujours les cours ! Ce chapitre ne répond pas vraiment à mes attentes, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues. Je suis néanmoins en mesure de vous dire que la fic va présenter l'histoire de Remus et Emily jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Ça promet. Le personnage d'Emily apparaîtra aussi dans mon autre fic _La Première Guerre_, pour les curieux.

Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes adorables :p

N.B. J'ai zéro expérience en potager, alors veuillez pardonner mon manque de culture générale s'il s'avère qu'on ne plante pas les carottes au début de l'été ! (Lisez, vous comprendrez !)

* * *

La Princesse des Grenouilles

Chapitre 5

Le deuxième été

Il tirait l'arrosoir de tout le poids de ses six ans. À l'intérieur, l'eau ballotait bruyamment avec chaque soubresaut, envoyant des gerbes d'eau fraîche jusqu'aux petits orteils de Remus, mouillant le cuir de ses sandales. Il espérait qu'il en resterait assez pour arroser les graines.

Arrivé près du potager avec son récipient à moitié vide, Remus se trouve vraiment fort (comme le fait remarquer maman). Maman a déjà creusé tous les trous pour mettre les graines.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux planter en premier, trésor ? demande maman en essuyant ses mains salies de terre noire sur son tablier.

- Les carottes !

Le légume préféré de Remus. Il croit aussi que s'il plante les graines de carottes tout de suite, elles seront les premières à pousser. Il a déjà hâte de tirer très fort pour les sortir de la terre.

Une à une, Remus fait tomber les petites graines dans les petits trous. Puis il les recouvre avec de la terre. Et quand toutes les petites graines sont bien cachées dans leurs maisons, il les arrose avec l'aide sa mère.

Quand tout est fini, Remus s'assoit sur le gazon, juste devant le potager. Au cas où quelque chose pousserait. Sauf que ça ne semble pas être une bonne journée et Remus se tanne vite, optant plutôt pour le carré de sable. Il se lève debout, essuie ses petites fesses en vitesse… et réalise qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la maison d'à côté.

La maison d'Emily.

Peut-être que c'est un voleur.

Ou peut-être que c'est seulement l'été et qu'Emily est revenue. Après tout, il fait soleil. Remus porte des sandales et une casquette. Il a même un peu chaud, c'est tout dire.

Oubliant les monticules et les vallées de sable dans lesquels il envisageait une seconde plus tôt de promener ses camions, Remus s'approche de la maison, curieux. Tout à coup, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, il voit passer un chapeau rose.

Les voleurs ne portent pas de chapeaux roses.

Mais Emily, oui.

Remus devrait être content. Sauter de joie jusqu'au balcon d'Emily. Ou bien courir annoncer à maman la bonne nouvelle. Mais au lieu de ça, il a envie d'être tout seul.

Quand il voit la petite silhouette rose et blonde d'Emily sortir de la maison d'un pas énergique et dansant, Remus se jette sur le côté et se recroqueville contre le buisson. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, c'est ses jambes qui ont décidé. Son visage, lui, s'est dissimulé dans le creux de son coude. Il est en sécurité.

- Je te vois, tu sais ! lance une petite voix claire et rieuse de princesse.

Pourvu qu'elle parle à un oiseau, songe Remus en se crispant davantage entre les branches du buisson.

- Mais arrêtes de faire le bébé, Remy !

C'en est trop. Oubliant sa gêne, Remus bondit de derrière l'arbuste.

- J'suis pas un bébé, j'ai SIX ans ! lance-t-il, les joues toutes rouges de voir son orgueil de petit bonhomme piétiné.

- Pourquoi tu te caches alors ?! Tu as peur que je te mange ?

- N… non !

Remus comprend qu'il a été un peu idiot. Mais hors de question de l'admettre devant Emily. Alors…

- J'avais pas envie de jouer avec toi, bon !

Remus n'est pas encore très grand, il n'est pas familier avec toutes les règles sociales. Mais il sait que ce qu'il vient de dire entre dans la catégorie des choses « pas gentilles ». Il le comprend encore bien plus en voyant les lèvres pincées d'Emily et ses sourcils sévères. Il sait qu'il devrait s'excuser, mais elle ne lui en donne pas le temps.

- Si c'est comme ça, alors tu n'es plus mon ami !

Elle tourne les talons si sèchement qu'elle rase de perdre son chapeau. Sa petite robe bleue danse follement autour de ses jambes, emportée par sa colère.

- Toi non plus, alors ! lance Remus derrière elle. Tu m'embêtes !

Il est fâché. Terriblement fâché. Fâché contre Emily parce qu'elle n'est pas une bonne amie, elle est toujours partie. Fâché contre tous ses autres amis qui ne sont pas aussi bien qu'elle. Il est fâché contre maman aussi, parce que… parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu lui acheter un chien, tiens ! Fâché contre Remus, même, parce qu'il est un méchant garçon qui fait pleurer les filles !

Il est assis dans l'herbe, bras et jambes croisés, et il est fâché, fâché, fâché. Contre le soleil qui est trop chaud, contre sa salopette qui est trop courte, contre le gazon qui chatouille ses chevilles.

Il retourne dans son carré de sable, pour être en colère contre ses camions qui roulent mal et le sable qui est trop chaud. Quand maman vient s'asseoir sur le bord du carré, Remus ne se retourne même pas. Elle reste là, silencieuse, et Remus fait semblant que ça ne lui fait rien. Il dit même un gros mot à un de ses camions sans que maman ne le réprimande. C'est assez inusité. Tellement à vrai dire que la curiosité vient qu'à l'emporter sur la colère. Alors il dit la vérité :

- Emily c'est plus mon amie, lâche-t-il, buté.

- Ah bon. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai pas besoin d'amis ! J'ai déjà des jouets et bientôt je vais prendre soin des carottes. Je suis trop occupé.

C'est un mensonge, parce qu'il s'ennuie déjà, tout seul.

- Je peux m'occuper des carottes, si tu préfères, mon lapin.

- Non ! C'est _mes_ carottes !

Il plante même son poing dans le sable pour appuyer son propos.

- Mais tu sais Remus, ça va prendre _beaucoup_ de dodos avant que les carottes poussent. Tu as le temps d'aller jouer avec Emily.

- C'est plus mon amie, j'ai dit !

Cette fois, de le dire, ça lui met un peu de tristesse dans le bedon.

- Alors redeviens son ami.

Les mamans ont de ces solutions tellement simplistes. Elles ne comprennent rien à rien, songe Remus.

- Je. Peux. Pas. Bon.

- Et pourquoi ?

- _Parce que_, bon !

Parce que Remus n'est plus l'ami d'Emily. C'est elle qui l'a dit.

- Tant pis alors, dit maman en se relevant. Il n'y a pas de solution pour ton problème. Une chance que tu auras les carottes pour te tenir occupé tout l'été.

_Tout l'été_ ?! Non !

- Mamaaaaan, chigne Remus en s'étirant pour attraper la main de sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu penses à une solution qu'on aurait oubliée ?

Il serre ses genoux plus fermement contre sa petite poitrine.

- Naon… c'est… parce que Emily elle est fâchée après moi…

- Ah bon ?

- Moui… j'ai dit des mots qui font de la peine…

- Hmm.

Maman réfléchit en posant son menton dans sa main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire alors ? demande-t-elle inocemment.

- Faudrait dire « je m'excuse ».

- En effet, Remus, il faudrait commencer par ça. Peut-être qu'on pourrait lui préparer des biscuits aussi.

- Peut-être…

- Tu crois que ça l'aiderait à te pardonner ?

- Mmouiii.

Remus tord sa petite bouche dans tous les sens pour s'aider à ne pas sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demande maman.

- De la popote, viens ! dit-il en se levant pour tirer sa mère par la main. C'est moi qui casse les œufs !


	6. Chapitre 6

La Princesse des Grenouilles

Chapitre 6

Derrière la porte close de sa chambre, Remus a peur. Il serre son nounours Loony plus fort en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. De ses deux index, Remus bouche les oreilles de son ourson.

- Écoutes pas, Loony, c'est des histoires de grands, murmure-t-il même s'il sait pertinemment que la peluche ne peut pas l'entendre, que ses oreilles sont bouchées.

Mais les oreilles de Remus, elles, sont grandes ouvertes. Elles entendent tout. Et Remus n'est pas idiot. Il sait pertinemment bien que quelque chose cloche.

Parce que quand papa et maman « discutent » comme ça, quelque chose cloche toujours.

- Mais bon sang, Penelope, que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? Il faudrait qu'on reste tous tranquilles, bien au chaud dans nos maisons ?

La voix habituellement basse et posée de son père s'emporte, se fait aigre avec des relents de sarcasme. Ça rend Remus nerveux. Il fait gigoter ses petits orteils nus sur le plancher froid sans s'en apercevoir.

- Qu'y aurait-il de mal à ça ? On ne combat pas la violence par la violence !

Son père pousse l'un de ces soupirs moqueurs de découragement et un bruit étouffé de tissu signale qu'il vient de mettre son poing dans un coussin.

- La violence ! Misère, Penelope ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a tenté de régler ça civilement, hein ? demande son père d'une voix devenue soudain sèche et tremblante de colère. Tu t'en souviens ?!

Maman ne répond rien. Remus mordille ses lèvres.

- Tu t'en souviens ! Tu veux qu'on laisse ça se reproduire encore ?! Qu'on les laisse planter leurs dents dans nos bêtes ? Qu'on les laisse nous prendre nos enfants ?!

- Bien sûr que non…

- Quoi, alors ? Qui se débarrassera d'eux si ce n'est pas nous ? Ils ne s'en iront pas, Penelope, on a compté là-dessus trop longtemps. Ils sont ici pour rester. Il faut les en chasser, pour notre propre paix et celle de nos enfants !

Le silence pesant, collant, tombe entre ses deux parents, et Remus se tend davantage dans son petit pyjama. Sans s'en rendre compte, il laisse les oreilles de Loony pour déposer ses poings serrés contre ses tempes.

- Tu devrais comprendre mieux que personne, dit son papa, cette fois avec une voix redevenue calme.

- Mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose, John ? demande sa mère avec ce trémolo propre aux sanglots. Si jamais ce Greyback…

Papa John la fait taire d'un chuintement et, derrière ses paupières closes, Remus imagine que son père prend sa mère dans ses bras. Ça le réconforte un peu. Peut-être qu'il ne partira pas, finalement.

- Il n'arrivera rien, chérie. On sera nombreux. De bons sorciers. Agiles et forts. Ils n'auront aucune chance contre nous.

Penelope ravale des sanglots qui meurent sur sa langue. Elle capitule ! Remus s'en rend bien compte, mais il ne faut pas ! Il ne faut pas que papa aille battre des loups-garous. Les loups-garous sont méchants, c'est écrit dans tout plein de livres. Ils mangent les gens. Il ne faut pas s'en approcher, sinon, ils peuvent nous faire mourir !

Et Remus ne veut surtout pas qu'un loup-garou mange son papa d'amour !

Il se relève en tremblant et serre Loony très, très fort contre sa poitrine. Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre d'un coup sec et court jusque dans les jambes de papa au salon. Il pleure très fort, fait beaucoup de bruit avec son nez, le visage pressé dans le jeans usé de son père.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bonhomme ? demande alors John, un peu surpris apparemment de l'entrée inattendue de Remus. Tu devrais dormir.

Il prend Remus dans ses grands bras musclés et pose un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi tu pleures comme ça, lapin ?

- Où tu t'en vas ?

La réponse de papa se fait attendre un peu. Remus n'aime pas ça.

- Je m'en vais seulement au village. Je vais revenir très vite. Il ne faut pas t'en faire, bonhomme.

- Mais oui, Remus, ton papa va être revenu bien avant que tu te réveilles, fait maman.

Remus essuie ses yeux avec la manche de son pyjama. Est-ce qu'il s'est inquiété pour rien ?

- Mais pour l'instant, continue papa, il faut que tu ailles dormir. Viens.

La minute suivante, Remus est dans son lit, et il se laisse caresser la tête. Il sait que ça ne sert plus à rien de pleurer. De toute façon, papa a dit qu'il allait revenir, et papa dit toujours la vérité. Alors Remus ferme les yeux, fait semblant de dormir et quand papa est sorti de sa chambre, il approche sa bouche de l'oreille de Loony et lui chante une chanson que maman a inventée. Pour pas qu'il ait trop peur. Parce que Loony est le pire des trouillards.

_Dors, dors, mon beau trésor  
__Dors, dors, mon enfant d'or  
__Ton âme est pure comme un ciel bleu  
__Ton esprit vif comme un grand feu  
__Rêve, rêve, petit poussin  
__Rêve, rêve, jusqu'à demain_

Remus aime beaucoup la chanson. Il la chante encore et encore, pas fort, et Loony finit par s'endormir. Alors Remus sort des couvertures, parce que lui n'arrive pas à dormir. Sur la pointe des pieds, il marche jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents. Il pousse la porte.

Maman ne dort pas non plus, alors Remus grimpe dans son lit et il se couche à côté d'elle. Il pense qu'elle a pleuré, parce qu'elle renifle souvent. Il prend sa main, pose sa joue sur l'épaule de maman, et, pas fort, se met à chanter…

- _Dors, dors, mon beau trésor. Dors, dors, ma maman d'or…_


	7. Chapitre 7

NA : Profitez bien d'Emily, parce qu'elle ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs chapitres par la suite… hélas, il le faut ! Petit scoop pour le prochain chapitre : Le destin rattrapera le petit Remus (maintenant faites l'inférence :p)

Merci de suivre l'histoire, même si elle vient au compte-gouttes (j'suis irrécupérable… misère…) et bonne année à toutes (en retard !)

* * *

La Princesse des Grenouilles

Chapitre 7

- On va prendre les coussins des sofas, viens ! lance Emily en sortant de sa chambre à la course.

Remus trottine derrière elle jusqu'au salon où son papa, M. Cunningham – il faut pas l'appeler juste Ernest, c'est pas assez poli – lit son journal avec des gros yeux. Il a toujours des gros yeux, même quand il raconte des blagues.

Remus regarde la petite silhouette blonde s'agiter dans la pièce, subtiliser tous les coussins, sans demander la permission de les emmener et il se dit que sûrement son papa ne la laissera pas faire. Il faut demander des permissions pour tout chez Emily. Remus reste planté sur le seuil de la porte, frileux, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'on le dispute.

- Mais reste pas planté là, Remy, attrape les bleus, là-bas ! le presse son amie.

Il obéit en évitant soigneusement le regard toujours sévère de M. Cunningham et suit Emily, un peu à l'aveuglette, sa vision obstruée par un coussin, jusqu'à sa chambre. Jusqu'à leur grotte secrète. Leur château, en fait.

Il les passe un par un à Emily qui, accroupie entre les deux pans de tissus délimitant l'entrée leur refuge, s'occupe de l'aménagement intérieur.

- C'est _beaucoup_ mieux comme ça ! clame-t-elle en s'échouant contre une petite pile de coussins multicolores.

À quatre pattes, Remus rampe à l'intérieur à son tour et investit l'autre amas d'oreillers. On ne voit même pas le sol tellement il y a de toutous, de couvertures et de coussins. Étendu de tout son long, Remus regarde les étoiles scintiller sous l'édredon d'Emily qui leur sert de plafond. C'est sa grand-maman qui l'a faite. Toutes ces petites étoiles, incrustées dans le tissu, on dirait qu'elles lui font des clins d'œil.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, mais il faut que tu promettes de pas en parler à mon père, murmure Emily en inclinant son visage vers un Remus intrigué.

- J'suis pas un cafteur.

- Je sais. Je te montrerais pas mon trésor sinon.

- C'est quoi ? demande Remus, décidément curieux.

Elle lui lance un de ses sourires complices et espiègle avant de glisser presque toute entière sous son lit et d'en sortir une petite boîte métallique circulaire. Elle en ouvre le couvercle dans un petit « ploc » cristallin et Remus s'approche pour mieux voir.

- Mais… tes parents te laissent manger des bonbons maintenant ? demande-t-il, perplexe.

Elle répond par la négative d'un mouvement de tête qui envoie promener ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Dans ses yeux, il y a cet éclat diablotin qui laisse deviner qu'elle conserve ses sucreries en toute illégalité.

- Où tu les as eus ? demande Remus.

- C'est ma grand-mère qui me les a achetés. Et tu sais _où_ on les a achetés ? demande-t-elle, malicieuse, avec un petit air fier.

- Au village ?

- Nah.

- Chemin de Traverse ?

- Non plus.

- Dans une boutique où ils vendent des bonbons ?

- Bêta, bien sûr que c'est un endroit où ils vendent des bonbons ! le taquine Emily en riant.

- Je sais pas, dis-le-moi !

- D'accord, te fâche pas ! On est allé chez _Honeydukes_ ! dit-elle en sur-articulant délibérément le dernier mot.

- Tu es allée à Pré-au-lard ?! s'extasie Remus, mais Emily lui plaque aussitôt sa menotte sur la bouche.

- Pas si fort, Remy ! murmure-t-elle en souriant devant ses grands yeux ronds.

- C'était bien ?

- Mieux que bien !

- Chanceuse.

- Ouais.

Elle lui flashe son plat de bonbons sous le nez.

- Mais prends-en un, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

Il choisit un petit bonbon blanc, en apparence inoffensif, qu'il enfourne sans cérémonie. À peine a-t-il le temps de le goûter que la petite boule se met à taper derrière ses dents sur l'air de Frère Jacques. Emily, qui l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention en attente d'une réaction amusante, éclate de rire dans son oreiller devant sa bouille ahurie, les yeux exorbités.

- C'est drôôôle, hein ? s'exclame-t-elle en hoquetant de rire dans son coussin.

- Mon tour de rire, prends-en un !

- D'accord !

Elle pige dans la boîte un bonbon bleu qui, platement, ne fait que colorer sa langue.

- Tu triches ! s'exclame Remus, indigné. Il ne fait rien de spécial.

- Il goûte bon, s'objecte Emily.

- Ça compte pas. Attends. Tiens, prends-lui, fait Remus en lui tendant une friandise rouge qui n'a pas l'air commode.

- Non, pas lui !

- Oh oui !

- S'il-te-plaît ? tente-t-elle.

- Trouillarde ! la nargue Remus.

L'orgueil piqué, elle met le bonbon sur sa langue avec appréhension. Aussitôt, son visage se boursouffle au point de ressembler à un ballon déformé et vire au rouge brique tandis que de la fumée s'échappe en épaisses volutes de ses petites oreilles et de ses narines dans un sifflement discret. Remus s'effondre sur le sol, secoué d'un fou rire sonore et incontrôlable, et lorsqu'elle retrouve son vrai visage, Emily fait à peu près de même.

Ils continuent à enfiler les sucreries rigolotes pendant un moment, faisant un concours de celui qui peut tirer la grimace la plus effrayante avec des caramels pleins la bouche ou de celui qui peut mettre le plus de bonbons explosifs sur sa langue simultanément. Remus gagne pour les caramels, mais Emily est beaucoup plus brave avec les bonbons explosifs. Elle en met _six_, c'est de la folie!

Puis vient l'heure de dormir. La maman d'Emily les incite à mettre leurs pyjamas et supervise le brossage de dents avec beaucoup de sérieux. Elle vient les border dans leur cabane et embrasse chacun des deux petits fronts en disant bonne nuit.

Mais même s'il ferme ses beaux petits yeux comme dit maman, et même si une petite veilleuse en forme de grenouille brave le noir pour les rassurer, Remus ne s'endort pas. Il revoit en boucle dans son esprit des images qu'il est incapable de chasser. Il voit une gueule béante et des dents pointues, tranchantes, serrées les unes contre les autres. Il voit le sang au bord de la gueule. Il devine l'haleine fétide qui s'en échappe. Et surtout, il entend leur cri… leur cri immonde et terrifiant… Il n'aurait pas dû fouiller dans la bibliothèque de papa… Oh non…

- Mon papa il chasse les loups-garous, tu sais, dit Remus pour exorciser la vision qui le hante chaque nuit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben… je sais pas, en fait… je pense que c'est parce qu'il y en a un qui a mangé ma grand-mère.

Il frissonne en le disant tellement il a peur que la même chose arrive à son papa ou sa maman… ou lui !

- Oh…

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu les entends hurler des fois, toi aussi ?

Emily hoche la tête en se tournant vers lui, et dans ses yeux Remus voit qu'ils lui font au moins aussi peur à elle qu'à lui.

- Mais maman dit qu'il faut pas s'en faire, qu'ils peuvent pas venir dans la maison, confie Emily comme pour rassurer son ami.

- C'est ce que mon papa dit aussi…

Il reporte son attention sur les étoiles en réfléchissant.

- Tu crois qu'il y a des loups-garous qui sont gentils ? demande Remus. Tu sais, comme _Blêmissimo._

Blêmissimo, c'est le héro préféré d'Emily et lui. _Le fantôme rigolo_, qu'il est écrit sur la couverture. Mais c'est aussi le plus maladroit, même si Blêmissimo le nie toujours ! Il n'arrête pas de tomber sur son derrière, et c'est ce qui fait le plus rire Remus, en toute honnêteté.

- Peut-être. Après tout, c'est surtout à la pleine lune qu'ils sont méchants. Peut-être qu'ils peuvent être gentil le reste du temps… des fois… si on fait attention à pas les agacer…

Emily tourne vers lui un visage songeur dans la pénombre de leur cabane.

- Ouais, approuve Remus.

Il réajuste sa tête contre l'oreiller et tire la couverture plus haut sous son menton.

- Emily… tu es bien sure que c'est pas la pleine lune cette nuit ?

- Certaine.

- Ok… bonne nuit alors.

- À demain.


End file.
